


Same Old Mistakes

by henclair



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, Male-Female Friendship, and he and melissa banter like siblings, basically zack asks milo out and freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: “Melissa I made a mistake.” Was what Zack opened with, when he confronted his friend after school on Friday. She just smiled and hefted her backpack higher on her back, unconcerned with his obvious stress. As always it seemed as if nothing could rattle the girl.“Wu-oh that’s never good, seeing as you are by and large the least likely to make a mistake. Scientifically.”
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Same Old Mistakes

“Melissa I made a mistake.” Was what Zack opened with, when he confronted his friend after school on Friday. She just smiled and hefted her backpack higher on her back, unconcerned with his obvious stress. As always it seemed as if nothing could rattle the girl.

“Wu-oh that’s never good, seeing as you are by and large the least likely to make a mistake. Scientifically.” She quipped back, lightly elbowing the boy on his shoulder. Zack blushed and that officially piqued Melissa’s curiosity, the redhead standing up straighter as they waited for the bus.

“Well you see this technically involves Milo, so I guess it isn’t my mistake.” He said, his blush deepening and his hands fidgeting by his sides. The two stood in silence for a moment, Zack fidgeting with obvious anxiety and Melissa watching the boy with careful eyes. There was a moment that she could tell his anxieties were starting to get the best of him and so she broke the tension.

“Can you tell me the mistake now?” Melissa asked with a smirk and Zack took a deep breath. He was obviously steeling himself for the admission of his mistake, and Melissa waited with baited breath.

Zack looked embarrassed before he even spoke. “Okay, so, don’t judge me but I might have,” He took another deep breath before admitting the last part in a rush, jumbling his words together in attempt to hide his words. “asked Milo out on a date?” Melissa immediately perked up at the admission and she lightly hit him on the same arm as before, grinning ear to ear.

“What! You didn’t tell me you had a thing for Milo!” She said, shaking Zack with excitement. Then she got a sheepish look on her face, and let the other boy go before continuing. “Granted I knew anyways but I’m still hurt Zack I thought we were friends.” At this Zack’s mouth dropped open, and he stammered for a moment.

Finally he was able to compose himself enough to reply. “We are friends. And I’m hoping my friend will help me plan a Milo proof date.” Zack said with a huff and Melissa chuckled, as the bus began pulling up. Their conversation was delayed by the hustle and bustle of the school bus began filling with students.

As the two made their way onto the bus and claimed their usual row, she continued. “Oh so that’s why it’s a mistake.” She said and Zack rolled his eyes, amazed at how long it had taken her to reach that conclusion, but he still leaned against her as the bus began it’s course. 

Then he frowned, before speaking again. “That scares me, and it could also end the best friendship I’ve ever had.” Melissa was sympathetic to that, same sex relationships were hard and usually born out of friendship, which made them much messier. She knew from experience. 

“Relax,” She said, running a soothing hand over his arm and letting him lean in. “Milo’s not that kind of guy. We both know that. You have no reason to worry.” Melissa paused, and then began rambling, giving a glimpse into her scientific mind. “Except that it’s Milo and we still don’t know how Murphy’s Law reacts to or works with a different emotion. Who knows what love will do to it!” She said, finishing with a flourish of her hands. Zack just sat there horrified for a moment, his anxiety doubled.

“Not helping Melissa. And we might not have to worry about all those scientific reactions because he probably doesn’t really feel love.” He said, with a resigned tone. 

But Melissa didn’t share his same feelings, and she snorted before leaning into him playfully. “Oh please, I’m ending this pity party right now. Milo wouldn’t say yes if he didn’t want to at least take a chance on you. Besides, you never know.” Zack nodded, that was true, with all that happened around the other boy, Milo returning his feelings wasn’t the most improbable thing. “And we have more pressing issues, we need to Milo proof a date.” Zack laughed at that and leaned back into her as the two began planning a date that even the laws of physics and probability couldn’t ruin.

**Author's Note:**

> ignore the bullshit title have a drabble about my latest interest, because the dwampyverse controls my life xoxo  
> twitter: blessupitshelen  
> tumblr: henclair  
> insta: helenvk_art  
> tiktok: hewwen
> 
> comments n kudos r nice


End file.
